


Hogsmeade April 2020 Drabble 2 (Untitled)

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 2





	Hogsmeade April 2020 Drabble 2 (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Queenie stretched and sat up. Her curls were riotous, and she rather thought they looked good that way. She had a schedule to keep, after all. Every day, she headed across town to a specific baker's shop and looked at the magic inspired creations that he made. Her Jacob...

Well the No-Maj wasn't really hers. Not yet. She just had to figure out some things first. Namely, how to get around the statute that required that Jacob not know or remember her.

The memory of that day was still gut-wrenching--the day when she had erased his memory of her like a good, obedient witch--and was a cloud that hung over her days. Everyone thought she was getting better, but that was just it: without Jacob, nothing was better.

So, she exited her apartment with one goal in mind: getting a fresh pastry.


End file.
